


I Should Treat You Better But I'm Not That Smart

by chewysugar



Series: You Are The Diamonds [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood, F/M, Guilt, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Marina and the Diamonds, Morning After, Nudity, Sam Winchester Has a Large Cock, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewysugar/pseuds/chewysugar
Summary: Sometimes the guilt of what she's been doing to Sam eats Ruby alive.





	I Should Treat You Better But I'm Not That Smart

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Ruby. I also miss the cohesive plot of earlier seasons of Supernatural, but that is neither here nor there. 
> 
> Lyrics from the song "I'm A Ruin."

Ruby woke with sunlight spilling across the bed, and a strong body holding her close. The light through the blinds shone on that body—on all its masculine skin and physique. Ruby sat up, keeping the covers wrapped around her chest, as if that mattered in the least. Sam had already seen her body numerous times. He treated her like a princess and a porn star and it made her feel awful.

If only he were still using her as a way to cope with losing Dean. But there were times like last night when he held her too close, and moved too gently inside of her tight heat. Why couldn’t he treat her like a whore?

Oh right.

Because he was Sam Winchester. Even if he currently liked washing down his breakfast with her blood, he still had a good heart underneath it all. His scars, deep as they were, hadn’t made the human flesh underneath any less rotten. If they had, Ruby would have found it all too easy.

But when had the Winchester’s ever made things easy on anyone?

Ruby took a breath, and looked down at Sam’s sleeping body. He was rolled over onto his stomach, the sheets tangled at the back of his legs. Damn but the view was fine, even if it caused conflict. He’d been nothing short of awkward as an adolescent, and had turned into this magnificent beast of a man—corded muscles, broad shoulders, and a mouthwatering ass. Not to mention the prize hidden on the other side of his body, although how Sam could hide something that substantial in his jeans was a mystery for the ages.

A dry chuckle escaped Ruby’s lips. It figured she would end up stuck like this—with a human who’d once been an enemy; an enemy that now made her feel like she could be something more. But again, if only he weren’t so damn good at heart. Or perhaps, if only she weren’t so goddamn evil.

Sam stirred. Ruby watched him roll over, and licked her lips at the sight of his exposed body. The lust that rolled through Ruby diminished somewhat when Sam—his hair an untidy mess around his face—gave her a sleepy smile.

For Christ’s sake, he had to go being a good soul, a delectable hunk of man flesh, a lover to put Adonis to shame, _and_ cute as a puppydog. She wanted him to kill her now and be rid of the whole charade. It wasn’t fair to him, and it was asking too much of her.

“Morning.” Sam sat up. Ruby considered it a mingled travesty and blessing that the sheets pooled at his lap. Still, even nearly naked she couldn’t help but want to make a repeat performance of the night before.

“But not a good one,” Ruby said.

“Could make it good.” He reached out and threaded his fingers through her hair. Ruby suppressed the urge to shiver. “Grab some junk breakfast and come back here.” He grinned a little wider. “Gotta shower first, though.” He slipped from bed. And Ruby, barely distracted by the delectable sight of Sam’s naked ass, could only sit there and think: _don’t be so nice to me, Sam. I can’t stand it. I can’t bear it._

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
